Jet the Hawk
'''Jet the Hawk' (pol. Jastrząb Jet) - jest 14-letnim jastrzębiem. Jest często nazywany "Legendarnym Mistrzem Wiatru" ze względu na jego opanowanie Extreme Gear. Jest najsilniejszym rywalem w grze Sonic Riders. Jest arogancki i samolubny, uważa że Wave jest nudna, a Storm głupi, mimo tego że to jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Jest jedną z niewielu grywalnych postaci z Sonic'a o kolorze zielonym. Po tym, jak inny demon prędkości - Sonic the Hedgehog, pokonał go w Extreme Gears, Jet uznał go za swojego rywala. Relacje Storm the Albatross Jet, nie traktuje swojego 19-letniego pomocnika poważnie. Uważa że jest zbyt głupi. Jako że jest przywódcą Babylon Rouges, Storm zwraca się do jastrzębia "Szefie" i pyta się go o wszystko. To on wykonuje dla Jet'a najtrudniejsze misje. Wave the Swallow Mimo tego, że to ona zbudowała mu deskę, która służy mu do uprawiania ukochanego sportu, Jet absolutnie nie szanuje jaskółki. Wave, z inteligencją przekraczającą geniusz Tails'a czy Eggman'a, często poucza młodszego kolegę, który uważa, że jej przemowy są nudne i stara się to ignorować. Mimo tego, Wave zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Ona sama często go wychwala i nie pozwala innym z niego kpić, ani nawet Rouge flirtować z nim. Sonic the Hedgehog Obaj są rywalami, od chwili poznania siebie. Wpierw, to Jet był i wiele lepszy i śmiał się z Sonic'a. Jednak pod koniec Grand Prix, Sonic zaczynał pokonywać Jeta, który uciekał się nawet do oszustwa. Jednak to Wave podłożyła tą bombę, bez wiedzy jastrzębia. Ten chciał powtórzyć wyścig, gdyż chciał mieć wygraną dla siebie. Pod koniec Sonic Riders mieli bardziej przyjazne stosunki, ale Jet poprzysiągł sobie że przy następnej okazji go pokona. Na początku Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, gdy spadała gwiazda zażyczył sobie, aby mógł pokonać Sonic'a. Przyjaciele * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross Rywale * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Shadow the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile * Rouge the Bat Wrogowie * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic W grach Wczesne życie Jet urodził się w klanie złodziei o nazwie Babylon Rouges. Jest potomkiem Babilończyków, rasy kosmitów, która osiedliła się na planecie w starożytności. Plemię to szybko stało się legendą. Wreszcie, Babilończyków dotknął gniew, za to jakich kradzieży dokonywali Babylonians. Zostali wymazani ze świata, a ich dom i zarazem jedyny ślad po tych złodziejach, Babylon Garden, uniósł się w powietrze. Mała liczba Babilończyków, która pozostała przy życiu, stworzyła mały klan o nazwie Babylon Rouges, w którym urodził się Jet. W pewnym wieku, gdy ojciec Jet'a odszedł z klanu, jego syn dołączył do Babylon Rouges i przejął po nim krzesło przywódcy. Po ojcu, jastrząb przejął również małą niebieską kostkę, znaną jako klucz do Babylon Garden. Razem z Jaskółką Wave i Albatrosem Stormem, Jet utworzył najnowsze pokolenie Babylon Rouges, kontynuując złodziejskie tradycje. W ciągu kariery jako przywódca, razem z Babylon Rouges, dokonał niezliczonej ilości kradzieży, zapewnił drużynie reputację. Jet i jego drużyna opanowała również do mistrzostwa, jazdę na Extreme Gears, czyli latających deskach. Wszystkie podróże, odbywali właśnie na nich, z czego w tej sztuce przodował Jet. Na świecie otrzymał tytuł "Legendarnego Mistrza Wiatru". Jastrząb zawsze chcial jednak, otworzyć Babylon Garden, który niestety nie wystarczał do otworzenia legendarnego sanktuarium. Sonic Riders W biurze Babylon Rouges, Jet siedział za biurkiem z Wave w pokoju. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł Storm. Zaczął kłócić się z Wave o klucz do Babylon Garden. Dwójkę uspokaja Jet, a oni mówią mu, że propozycję dla niego ma sam Dr. Eggman. Eggman wszedł i oznajmił, że zjawia się tu, bo wie że Jet'owi zależy na kluczu do Babylon Garden. Nieufający mężczyźnie 14-latek udawał że nie wie o co chodzi. Wtedy Eggman powiedział że kluczem do otworzenia Babylon Garden, jest zebranie wszystkich Siedmiu Szmaragdów. Jet marząc o skarbie, zostawionym przez przodków drużyny w Ogrodzie Babylon, zgodził się współpracować. Robotnik przestrzegł Jet'a że mogą napotkać malkontenta w postaci Jeża Sonic'a. Jet powiedział, że gdy jeździ na swej desce, nawet Sonic go nie dogoni. Eggman, razem z Jetem, Wave i Stormem postanowił stać się gospodarzem zawodów w Extreme Gear czyli sporcie polegającym na ściganiu się na lewitujących deskach, w których Jet i spółka są mistrzami. Jednak, każdy zawodnik/drużyna , musi wpłacić sumę wynoszącą jeden Szmaragd Chaosu, lub jeśli go nie ma - zapłacić pieniędzmi, a nagrodą główną mają być wszystkie Szmaragdy. Drużyna Babylon, postanawia wygrać Szmaragdy i otworzyć Babylon Garden. W Future City, drużyna ukradła Szmaragd, ktory wykorzysta na darmowe wejście. Niestety zostali przyłapani przez policję, której uciekli. Bezradnej policji pomaga jeż Sonic, który pokonuje Storm'a i zabiera mu deskę. Na niej, zaczyna gonić Jet'a, po czym, na deskach eozpoczyna się walka. Jet usypia czujność Sonic'a chwaląc jego skaterskie umiejętności, po czym zrzuca go z deski, na którą wchodzi Storm. Jet, Wave i Storm uciekają. Po zdobyciu Szmaragdu Chaosu, Eggman wpuszcza Team Babylon bez opłaty na stadion i użycza prawa do wzięcia udziału w wyścigu. Oprócz Babylon Rouges na wyścigu obecny jest Team Sonic oraz Amy Rose Niestety orzeł miał poważne wątpliwości co do prawdziwych intencji doktora. Postanawia udawać. W biurze Jeta, pojawia się Storm, który przeprasza że Knuckles pokonał go w wyścigu. Wtedy weszła Wave i po raz kolejny zaczęła kłócić się ze Stormem. Jet uspokaja ich i zwierza im się z podejrzeń. Wysyła Storm'a aby dowiedział się o tym, co robi Eggman. W Green Cave, Jet i Wave czekali na powrót Storma. Jet próbował zasnąć, lecz Wave mu na to nie pozwoliła. On odparł że chce odpocząć. Wtedy Wave, zaczęła pouczać go o obowiązkach lidera drużyny. Następnie Jet ujrzał Sonic'a ćwiczącego się w Extreme Gears. Postanowił wyjść i zacząć się z niego śmiać. Jet podszedł do Sonic'a, Tails'a i Knuckles'a. Przed wyścigiem powiedział Sonicowi, że szybki, to on jest tylko na własnych nogach i że musi zjednoczyć się z wiatrem, aby być najszybszym. Zaczął kpić na myśl że Sonic da radę opanowac Extreme Gears. Pod koniec Grand Prix, Jet był jedyną osobą ze swojego zespołu, która awansowała do finału. Czekał razem z Wave na Sands Ruins aż Storm powróci. W końcu albatros przyszedł i pokazał im skradziony Pamiętnik Eggmana. Z niego dowiedzieli się, że skarb na którym zależy drużynie, nie jest żadnym skarbem, czy drogocennym klejnotem, lecz technologią Babilończyków, którą Eggman zamierzał użyć aby zawładnąć światem. Jet, neutralnie nastawiony do Eggman'a, postanawia zrezygnować uważając zawody za stratę czasu. Wave namawia go jednak do zostania, bo maszyna masowej zagłady, też może być dużo warta. Jet zgadza się i rusza ku ostatniemu wyścigowi. Jego następnym przeciwnikiem okazuje się być Sonic. Spojrzał na podium z Sonic'em i Siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Jet postanowił obrazić Sonic'a ostatni raz przed ostateczną rozgrywką. Wszystko wskazywało, że Sonic pokona Jet'a, ponieważ prowadził już od jakiegoś czasu a para zbliżała się do mety. Wszyscy uważali, żę wyścig jest przesądzony. Prócz Wave. Sprytna jaskółka podłożyła bombę pod Extreme Gear (deską) Sonic'a i zdetonowała ją podczas wyścigu. Deska uległa zniszczeniu. Po przekroczeniu linii mety, Jet chciał odebrać nagrodę i połączyć z nią posiadany wcześniej klucz do Babylon Garden. Przejętemu Jet'owi Eggman ukradł klucz i sam poleciał w kierunku Ogrodu. Jet nagle ujrzał jeża Sonic'a stojącego przed nim z nową deską za metą. Jet zakazał mu pomagać w osobistej sprawie zemsty na Eggmanie, jednak po chwili za mężczyzną, ruszyli Jet razem z Sonic'em. Sonic, uczciwie wygrywał więc to jemu należała się nagroda. Po dogonieniu Eggman'a, Jet nadal żałował swojej porażki i był szczerze zaskoczony, tym że Sonic oddał mu klucz. Jet, który brzydził się litością, postanowił odmówić i oddać jeżowi przedmiot. Zdenerwowana Wave kończy kłotnię i sama zabiera klucz, w imieniu Jet'a dziękując. Wkrótce orzeł ustępuje. Używając klucza, razem z Wave i Stormem wchodzi do Babylon Garden. Niestety budzi drzemiącego tam Strażnika Babilonu. Drużyna Babilon, pokonała go razem z Sonic'em, Tails'em, Knuckles'em i Amy. Skarbem ukrytym w ogrodzie, okazał się Latający Dywan - pierwsza Extreme Gear. Gdy Eggman chce znowu ukraść skarb, Jet z chęcią może go przekazać. Robotnik niemal mdleje, widząc że marnował czas na... zwykłą deskę. Eggman odleciał, a Jet zafascynował się rzemiosłem przodków. Jet powiedział Sonic'owi że Babylon Rouges odlatuje w poszukiwaniu kolejnych tego typu skarbów. Ptak w końcu przyznał że tym razem jeż był od niego lepszy. Mówi że Sonic powinien być dobrze przygotowany na następny raz. Jet w końcu odleciał, mówiąc że pewnego dnia pokona Sonic'a. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Tu fabuła ma miejsce kilka miesięcy po Extreme Gears Grand Prix, a Babylon Rouges jeszcze nie spocznęli. Na Gigan Rocks poszukują Ark of the Cosmos, który ma działać wzmacniająco na zdobyty w poprzedniej grze Babylon Garden. Kiedy wreszcie ją znaleźli okazało się że jest tylko przynętą w pułapce. Jednak Jet za pomocą obecnego tam przycisku dezaktywował pułapkę. Storm i Wave zapewnili go, że teraz jest bezpiecznie. Orzeł podszedł do Ark. Gdy ją podniósł, z nieba zaczęła spadać gwiazda. Storm zaczyna śmiać się z Wave, że wierzy w spełnianie życzeń przez gwiazdę, ale przestaje, gdy widzi że robi to też Jet. Orzeł prosi o moc do pokonania Sonic'a. Jednak chwilę po tym, uaktywnia się inna pułapka. Na trójkę spada kamień, jednak za pomocą Ark of the Cosmos, Jet chroni przed nim siebie i swoją drużynę. Okazuje się że artefakt pozwala także na unoszenie się w powietrzu. Widząc to, Jet myśli że jego życzenie wreszcie się spełnia. Na statku Babylon Rouges, w biurze Jet'a, orzeł słucha analiz dokonywanych przez Wave na odnalezionym skarbie. Jet każe jej pominąć "nudne szczegóły", więc jaskółka przechodzi do rzeczy i mówi, że Ark nie tylko jest silnikiem do Babylon Garden, ale również pozwala kontrolować grawitację. Jet uważa że to brzmi obiecująco. Jednak okazuje się, że są jeszcze cztery takie artefakty. Orzeł każe jej zbudować "coś w stylu radaru wyszukującego Arks of the Cosmos". Wtedy do sali wpada Storm. Pokazuje szefowi holograficzną wiadomość że SCR-GP, ukradł z pobliskiego muzeum Ark of the Cosmos. Jet chce się tym zająć. Jet ściga robota, który uprzednio ukradł Ark of the Cosmos. W końcu za pomocą swojej Ark, unosi się w powietrze i ciska robotem w ziemię. Ten ulega zniszczeniu, a z jego ręki wypada czerwony Ark of the Cosmos. Pościg przeniósł się do dżungli, więc Jet przeszukiwał trawę. Wtedy usłyszał głos Amy. Zobaczył że jest ona z Tailsem, Knucklesem i Sonic'em. A oni właśnie znajdują poszukiwany przez Jeta artefakt. Odnajdują go Wave i Storm. Razem podsłuchali, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele zmierzaja do MeteorTech. Po przylocie do MeteorTech, zostają złapani przez sprawujące tu ochronę roboty. Jet jednak za pomocą swojego artefaktu, niszczy je. Spotykają Team Sonic, któremu towarzyszy Amy. Knuckles i Storm zaczynają się kłócić, ale swojego "osiłka" powstrzymuje Jet. W końcu orzeł rząda, aby Amy oddała mu Ark of the Cosmos, Sonic zaczyna "uczyć go dobrych manier". W odpowiedzi, Jet wyzywa jeża na wyścig o tytuł Najszybszego we Wszechświecie. Jednak pojawia się więcej robotow, a Sonic postanawia przełożyć to na później. Jet rusza za nim. Podczas wyścigu, Jet jest zaskoczony, że również potrafi używać Ark of the Cosmos. Orzeł razem z resztą znajduje Eggman'a, który jak się okazuje jest właścicielem MeteorTech. Tam on wyjawia im że Komputer-Matka jego stacji posiada jedną Ark of the Cosmos, a jego roboty szukają ich po całym świecie. Wtedy Jet przypomina sobie że Amy ma jedną. Na statku Babylon Rouges, czekają na powrót Storm'a, który posiada dwie Ark of Cosmos, tą od Amy i tą od komputera. Jet mówi że poszło mu "nieźle". W tym czasie Wave kończy badania Ark. Mowi Jetowi o tym jaki tekst ukryli Babilończycy w tym artefakcie, opowiadający o ich "nieskończonej czerni" związenej z Ark of the Cosmos. Babilończycy - przodkowie Jet'a, Wave i Storm'a przestali próbować to zrozumieć. Nagle okazało się, że podczas ich rozmowy dwie Arki zostały niespostrzeżenie skradzione przez Eggman'a. Robotnik nauczył sę wykorzystywać ich moc do kontrolowania robotów i zawładnąć światem. Czym prędzej ruszają za Doktorem. W pościgu za Eggman'em, ruszaja w kierunku Crimson Tower, gdzie spotykają Sonic'a, Tails'a, Knuckles'a i Amy. Sonic'a interesuje tylko Eggman, Jet jednak go zatrzymuje i wyzywa go na wyścig, kto pierwszy znajdzie Eggman'a. Zwycięzca zdobędzie wszystkie Arki Kosmosu i w dodatku otrzyma tytuł "Najszybszego na Świecie". Sonic zgadza się. Wyścig kończy się remisem, gdyz obaj łapią Eggmana i go pokonują w tym samym czasie. Po tym jak okazuje się, że dwie brakujące Ark of the Cosmos, znajdują się w Babylon Garden, Sonic uważa że to Jet'owi należą się wszystkie Arki Kosmosu, jednak Jet nie chce ich przyjąć, gdyż uważa że nie może tego przyjąć bez pokonania Sonic'a. Jeż mówi że roztrzygnęli to na Grand Prix, gdzie Jet pierwszy przekroczył linię mety. W końcu Jet zgodził się. Wtedy w budynku pojawił się SCR-HD, robot, który ukradł wcześniej arkę, teraz zabrał wszystkie do Babylon Garden. To spowodowało utworzenie czarnej dziury, która wsysa do siebie wszystko. Babylon Garden przemienia się w Astral Babylon. Wave mówi że można to zatrzymać, gdy uda się do Astral Babylon. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles nie tracą czasu i już lecą w tym kierunku, aby rozłączyć świątynię z jej silnikiem - Arkami Kosmosu. To samo robią Team Babylon. Tam spotykają ABIS'a transformację SRC-HD. Używając mocy posiadanych przez niego Ark przeciwko niemu, niszczą go i neutralizują czarną dziurę. Wave pyta Jet'a czy wszystko w porządku, po utracie Ark of the Cosmos. Orzeł odpowiada że będzie trochę tęsknił za Babylon Garden, który teraz znalazł się w kosmosie, jednak będzie wolał być tu i dokończyć rywalizację z Sonic'em. Później, Jet znalazł Sonic'a i wyzwał go na wyścig wokół miasta, w którym się znajdują - Monopole. Obaj się zgadzają i rozpoczynają zmagania. Sonic Free Riders Babylon Rouges, po raz kolejny wybierają się na zawody w Extreme Gears, zorganizowanymi przez Eggman'a, pod pseudonimem Król Doc. Tym razem, nie po to, aby zdobyć skarb, lecz po to, aby powiększyć swoją sławę na świecie. Omochao, jako reporter przeprowadzał wywiad z Team Babylon. Jet dziwił się że mały robocik nie wiedział kim jest i powiedział że jest tu by pokonać Jeża Sonic'a. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem, miał być Team Dark, w składzie Rouge, Shadow oraz E-10000B. Druzyna Shadowa była bardzo pewna siebie przed wyścigiem, Jet w odpowiedzi spytał kim myślą że są jego przeciwnicy. Na to Rouge zaczęła flirtować z jastrzębiem. Jet zażyczył im dobrej zabawy. Team Babylon pokonał bez problemów Drużynę Dark. Omochao zapytał, czy Jet widzi jakąś godną konkurencję, a on po raz kolejny przypomniał widzom o Sonic'u. Następnym zespołem był Team Rose w składzie Amy - lider, Cream oraz Vector, któremu za udział w Grand Prix zapłaciła jeżyca. Team Babylon jechał bardzo powoli, a i tak wygrał. Po wygranej Jet oznajmił że ich fatalne umiejętności zmiękczyły mu serce i zmusiły go do jeżdżenia wolniej. W finałach spotkali się z Team Heroes, czyli Team Sonic. Jet miał nadzieję, że Tails, Knuckles, Storm i Wave nie będą przeszkadzać Sonic'owi i Jet'owi w osobistych porachunkach. Wreszcie nadszedł czas wyścigu. Uprzednio orzeł ostrzegł Wave, by nie przeszkadzała mu i nie sabotowała przeciwnej drużyny, jak to było ostatnim razem ponieważ to może zaszkodzić jego reputacji. Jet ciągle nalegał, aby jgeo drużyna nie oszukiwała, by móc na oczach wszystkich, bez żadnych trików pokonać Sonic'a. Team Babylon pokonali drużynę Sonic'a zbyt łatwo. Zastanawiał się, czy mogli mieć problemy techniczne. Jastrząb podejrzewał że Storm i Wave maczali w tym palce. Mimo tego, że udało mu się pokonac Sonic'a chce rewanżu uważając że Legendarny Mistrz Wiatru, nie zadowoli się takim zwycięstwem. Wreszcie, w upragnionym wyścigu jeden na jednego, udaje mu się pokonać Sonic'a. Mówi że powinien ćwiczyć, gdyż Jet w każdej chwili może poprosić o rewanż. W trakcie tych zawodów, Jet wyśmiewał przegrywających i denerwował się gdy sam przegrywał i poprzysięgał im "sportową" zemstę. Pod koniec, wszystkie zespoły miały taką samą ilość wygranych i przegranych. Team Babylon przyszedł odebrać nagrodę. Jednak Eggman (oczywiście nadal jako Król Doc), powiedział że nagrodę zdobędzie ten kto pokona jego robota. Jet jednak pokonał robota. Po wyścigu Eggman zdjął swoje przebranie i po tym, jak okazał się sobą. Oznajmił że za pomocą umiejętności sportowców, chce ulepszyć swoje roboty z serii E-10000, a Metal Sonic, dla Robotnika przez cały czas kontrolował zawodnika Teamu Dark - E-10000B i przekazywał informacje Eggmanowi. Moce te również miały pomóc Doktorowi w zostaniu genialnym zawodnikiem Extreme Gears. Eggman wyzwał wszystkich na wyścig, co spotkało się z kpiną ze strony Jet'a. Wkrótce okazało się że Dr. Eggman otrzymał sfałszowaną energię, którą Metal Sonic zaaplikował sobie aby zaspokoić swoją obcesję - pokonanie Sonic'a. Wtedy Metal Sonic, wyzwał swoją organiczną wersję na wyścig. Sonic przyjął wyzwanie, a Jet i reszta patrzyli jak Jeż pokonuje robota. Po tym, Grand Prix, chyliło się ku końcowi. Wave i Storm, uważali że marnują tu czas, ale Jet wolał zostać i z uśmiechem patrzeć na wyścig. Sonic and the Black Knight Podobnie jak większość postaci, nie pojawia się tu osobiście, lecz jako Sir Lamorak. Jest po prostu odblokowywalną postacią w tej grze. Od swojego odpowiednika w innych grach różni go brak gogli i przyłbica na głowie. W tej grze jest również w pełni dobry, a w pozostałych neutralny. Nie ma udziału w Story Mode, za to można go odblokować przez zdobycie pięciu gwiazdek w trybie "Beat the Clock!". Sonic & Mario at Olympic Winter Games Jet został zapowiedziany przez Magazyn Nintendo jako postać w tej grze. Podbobnie jak Rouge, był tylko bossem, ktory wyzywał gracza w Festival Mode. W wersji na DS, Jet czeka na Sonic'a, aby wyzwać go na pojedynek na rampie. W wersji na Wii musimy pokonać go na snowboardzie. Sonic & Mario at the London 2012 Olympic Games Tym razem Jet po raz kolejny pojawia się jako boss w wersji na przenośną konsolę Nintendo 3DS. Pierwszy raz pojawia się, gdy biegnie ku Sonic'owi, Tails'owi, Yoshiemu, Shadowowi i Silverowi siedzących przy maszynie do mgły. Powiedział że żąda tego dla swoich Babylon Rouges. Następnie ściga się z Shadowem w torze przeszkód na 3000 m, gdy zostaje pokonany, Tails pyta go o pomoc w znalezieniu maszyny do mgły. Ten prawdopodobnie po tym, że mgła jest tu bardzo natężona poznaje że maszyna nie może być daleko. Następnie próbowal znisczyć maszynę, co mu się nie udało. W wersji na Wii również występuje jako boss. Sonic & Mario at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games Jet pojawia się tu po raz kolejny. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tu pojawia się jako trofeum lub naklejka. Muzyka Jet nie ma swojego tematu muzycznego, jak inne postaci, natomiast dzieli go z całą swoją drużyną Babylon. Ich piosenka w Sonic Riders, nazywa się ''Catch me, if you can'' (pl. Złap mnie jeśli możesz). W serii Sonic & Mario, również posiada swój własny temat muzyczny, jednak nie posiada on nazwy i pojawia się w każej grze z tej serii. Umiejętności Fizyczne Co zademonstrował w wielu grach z serii jest bardzo zwinny, potrafi również wysoko skakać. Jego skill-type to speed. W przeciwieństwie do wielu postaci spod znaku speed, jest silny. Może jednym uderzeniem nogi, wyrzucić w powietrze ciężkiego robota. Jak wiele postaci z serii, jest bardzo szybki. Jet może osiągać maksymalnie prędkość stu mil na godzinę, na własnych nogach. Extreme Gears Jet jest nazywany Legendarnym Mistrzem Wiatru, ponieważ jest świetnym zawodnikiem w Extreme Gears. Talent ten odziedziczył po Babilończykach, swoich przodkach i zarazem wynalazcow Extreme Gears. Jego umiejętnosci są znane na świecie, a on sam uważany jest za najlepszego Rider'a, razem z Sonic'em. Zna również teorię tego sportu i wie jak osiągać wielkie prędkości na Extreme Gears. Pozostałe Jet, jest znanym złodziejem i poszukiwaczem skarbów. Nigdy nie daje się złapać władzom. Potrafi również perfekcyjnie pilotować ogromny statek-sterowiec. Charakter Jet jest zarozumiały, pewny siebie i arogancki. Uważa się za najszybszego na świecie. Chce to udowodnić, pokonując wszystkich, a w szczególności jeża Sonic'a. Bardzo często zachwala swoje zdolności skaterskie w Extreme Gears. Uważa się za lepszego od innych we wszystkim. Jednak nienawidzi oszustw, ponieważ chce wygrywać czysto, by udowodnić swoją wyższość również sobie. Podobnie jak Sonic, nigdy nie patrzy do tyłu. Niezbyt szanuje swoich jedynych przyjaciół, którzy próbują go chronić, lub pomagać. Bardzo łatwo się denerwuje. Mimo wszystko, jest zainteresowany przodkami, a Babilończycy są jedynymi osobami, których szanuje. Potrafi zrozumieć to że Sonic jest szybki, jednak jak uważa "Przy mnie i moim EX, Sonic to żart". Cytaty * - "Hmph! Może on jest najszybszy na gruncie, ale przy mnie i moim EX, Sonic to żart!" * - Możesz sobie być najszybszy... na razie... ale ja wrócę... jeżu Sonicu!" - pod koniec Sonic Riders Ciekawostki * Zaliczając Shadowa i Knuckles'a, Jet był najmłodszym rywalem z jakim Sonic miał do czynienia (nie licząc Silver'a). * Dubbingował go Jason Griffith, aktor głosowy dawniej użyczający głosu Sonicowi. * Niektórzy uważają, że powstał od Bean'a the Dynamite'a. Teoria rozpoczęła się wraz z obrazkiem w pewnym czasopiśmie o grach przedstawiającym Jeta podpisanym "Bean? To ty, tęskniliśmy!". * Mimo tego, że jest jastrzębiem, nie stwierdzono u niego umiejętności lotu. * Na artworkach i obrazkach Jet'a w 2D w jego dziobie są dziurki nosowe, jednak w grze i modelach 3D, już ich nie ma. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Jastrzębie Kategoria:Team Babylon Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Sonic Riders Kategoria:Bohaterowie